


Oops

by Lavawing45



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Begging, Fetish, Masturbation, Omorashi, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wetting, diaper play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavawing45/pseuds/Lavawing45
Summary: I know nobody asked for this, but... There wasn't a fic and I wanted one, so I wrote it myself. Smut omorashi, and diaper play warning. Updates sporadically, mainly when im bored.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Kudos: 12





	1. The beginning to a old habit

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a plot based smut story, with omorashi, diaper play and general smut, so if that isn't your thing I'd suggest you leave.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec rediscovers something he hasn't done in a long time.

Alec unlocks his house, walking into his dreary blue shack and settling down on the uncomfortable sofa. Turning on the tv, he flicked idly through the channels, before giving up and turning it off. As soon as he had relaxed, his bladder gave a pang of need, striking a small flame of arousal low in his belly.  
"God, when was the last time this had happened?" Quickly his dick was pressing against his pants and tight suit trousers. Moving his hips a inch, the friction stroked the flame higher, reminding him of his aching bladder.  
Continuing to hold, he stood up, walking to the restroom to grab a towel. Putting the towel on a wooden chair, he sat back down, rubbing his bladder. Letting a small spurt go, he felt the immediate need for more, before barely stopping the stream of which would've followed had he let go. Giving a wanton moan, he felt his bladder spasm, alerting him to the ever growing need to piss. Pushing down once on his bulging bladder, he felt all restraint leave him, piss exploding out with a loud hiss, straight through his pants and trousers. Moaning from relief, he began to rub and stroke his pretty cock, arousal rocketing through his bloodstream. He felt the peak of his orgasm, and clutching his dick, stopped stroking till it dulled away. In response, a few drops of precum beaded down his cock. Slowly building up speed, he felt his orgasm near again. Giving into the delicious sensation of orgasm, he felt his cock shoot line after line of cum into his pants. Closing his eyes, he savored the wet feeling, before sitting up and going to get a shower.


	2. Well then...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie walks into something she thinks she'd have rather not seen. Then again.. it is pretty hot.

The towel already underneath him, dick leaking splurts of piss onto his trousers from the outside, he was aroused and happy. Phone chiming in the background, he ignored it, continuing to pet his pretty cock. His back door suddenly opened, Miller waltzing through like she owned the place. He tried to cover up, but it was too late, she had gotten a detailed look of his cock, slightly wet trousers, and blissful aroused face. "Sir! Im so sorry, I thought you checked your phone!" "Can yah atleast turn around Miller?" "Ah, sorry!" Zipping himself back up, he grabbed the towel, walking to the bathroom and chucking it in the hamper. "Be out in a second." He called, before walking into his bedroom and locking the door.

Ellie's pov

Shooting Hardy a text, she waited a few minutes before walking in, assuming he didn't care, however, she was very wrong. He sat on a bar stool, towel flowing down the sides, his cock flush and hard, wee soaking parts of his trousers, his face blissful with pleasure. "Sir! Im so sorry, I thought you checked your phone!" She knew she was blushing, and he only made it worse by barking at her to turn around. "Ah, sorry!" The sound of a zipper rings out, then his bare feet walking away. "Be out in a second." She doesn't think she's ever been more mortified then she is in this exact second. walking in on her boss masturbating, really Ellie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damm it im doing more, I guess early morning is just the best time for me to write fics huh?


	3. What next.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Ellie talk, before someone brings up what happened.

Alec walked out of his room a few minutes later, wearing fresh trousers and a different shirt. "So, why'd you come here in the first place Miller?" " I was coming over to work on the case. Like I said earlier, I thought you checked your phone." Its hard for Ellie not to look at the hard pressed bulge in between Alec's legs, he's certainly well endowed, that's for sure. "Again, im sorry I walked in, I should've texted you again instead." "Whatever Miller, let's just work on the case." 

Ellie lays down the files, beginning to shuffle through and set up pieces of the case, but the constant knowledge that his cock is still hard underneath his pants keeps distracting her. Finally after what felt like hours of unfocused work (but was really fifteen minutes), she gave up. Pushing away the file that was infront of her, she turned and looked at Alec. "Uh, Miller, What's wrong?" "We need to talk about what I walked in on, I can't focus till I understand what you were doing." Alec is immediately aware of his hard dick still pressing against his clothing, fighting for its release. "No, I'd rather not explain.... that." "Just tell me why there was a towel!" "Dammit Miller, I have a piss fetish alright?! I get aroused when my bladder is full, and Im still aroused, so can we just go back to work now?" Ellie is suddenly blushing, the knowledge that Alec hardy, her stubborn boss, gets off on squirming with the need to pee is a thing she never thought she'd hear, but what happens next is even worse. She's aroused, she can hear him moaning and begging in his Scottish accent, asking her permission to wee all over himself. 

Alec's pov.  
He's done getting dressed, his cock still stubbornly hard in his pants. " so, why'd you come here in the first place Miller?" "I was coming over to work on the case. Like I said earlier, I thought you checked your phone." He feels Ellie give a glace at his cock before she continues her sentence. "Again, im sorry I walked in, I should've just texted you again instead." "Whatever Miller, let's just work on the case." He watches her open the case file, moving pieces of the case and their work around. Settling down, he begins to work, the knowledge of his hard cock melting away as he gets into the flow of things. After fifteen minutes, he feels Miller push away the file she's on, turning to look at him. "Uh Miller, what's wrong?" "We need to talk about what I walked in on, I can't focus till I understand what you were doing. The knowledge of his hard cock returns to him, and he knows that he's blushing. "No, I'd rather not explain.... that." He knows this won't work, when she wants something, she'll get it. "Just tell me why there was a towel!" "Dammit Miller, I have a piss fetish alright?! I get aroused when my bladder is full and im still aroused, so can we just go back to work now?" Ellie blushes and he knows that what he's just told her will change their relationship forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im surprised anyone is reading this, lemme know if there's anything you'd want to see with this series, otherwise it's just omorashi.


	4. Ellie's first taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie can't stop thinking about Alec, specifically, his cock and trousers wet with wee.

Ellie's next few days at work are different, her and Hardy haven't bickered in three days, and the whole office is starting to get concerned. When she gets home, she makes dinner for her boys, asks Tom about his day, tells a new joke to Fred, and walks upstairs to her room.   
Swapping her rumpled suit for comfortable pajamas, she settles down, reading for a hour and watching tv for another. Before bed she checks on Tom and Fred, both sound asleep and snoring. Cosy in her soft blankets, she's almost asleep when her memory alights on Hardy's erect cock, wee on his trousers. Suddenly arousal is burning a steady track through her. Reaching down under her knickers, she finds her pussy wet and slick already. Since when had her fantasies involved Hardy's piss heavy cock? She doesn't know or care, beginning to rub her hard clit with two fingers, imagining Hardy's voice, begging her to let him pee, to please just let him go. The two fingers have now gone to her hole, swiftly carving in and out of her clutching pussy. Then, his dick explodes with wee, piss creating a turrent on her hardwood floor. He's moaning like a whore, and before she knows it, she's coming hard on her fingers, moans threatening to slip loud and wanton from her mouth. "Fuck, Alec yes, piss yourself." Is whispered quietly into the room. Wiping her pussy with two tissues, she soon falls asleep, the explosive orgasm tiring her out.


	5. Alec's side of the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Ellie have been different at work, and he doesn't know how to fix it.

Alec struggles with the next few days of work, the thought that Ellie knows his fetish is a hard thing to cope with. She could tell anyone! (She'd never tell) She could humiliate him! (she never would) she could leave him! (She'd never leave). CID is restless, the fact that their two best cops, who always bicker, aren't bickering, is extremely concerning. Finally, Jenkinson calls Ellie and him into her office. "CID has been reporting some very unusual behavior from the two of you, would either of you like to explain this sudden switch in demeanor?" Ellie doesn't utter a word, niether does he. "If something has happened between the two of you, and you would like to resign as partners, that can be arranged." "No! I'd prefer to keep working with DI Hardy, we work well as a team." "Well that's good to hear, and please, fix whatever problem you have so your not disrupting CID." 

Few hours later.

A knock sounded on his door, and Ellie cautiously opened it, closing it silently behind her. "Well Miller, what do you need?" "My house, 5 pm, we need to talk." "Uh... okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your wondering why I keep updating this today, I have nothing better to do.


	6. At Ellie's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has dinner with Ellie and her boys, befoe they talk about what has happened.

Alec arrives at Ellie's house at five on the dot, a good bottle of wine clutched in one hand. Fred answers the door, a cheer of uncle Alec ringing through the house. "Ah, hello Fred." "Hi uncle Awec!" Tom shows up behind fred, steering his little brother the opposite direction so Hardy can step in. "Hi Alec hardy, sorry about Fred, mum's almost done cooking dinner if you want to come sit at the kitchen table. "Thanks Tom, also here's some wine, ask your mum if she'd like a glass will you?"   
Tom mumbled something in reply before walking off to the kitchen, and Alec was forced to find his own way to the dining room. Fred toddled in behind him, sitting down on a seat. "That's Mummas seat, that's Tom's, and this one is mine, sit next to me Awec! Alec sat in the seat next to the little boy, tugging on the fabric of his jumper uncomfortably. "How are you doing Awec?" "Umm... im doing fine Fred." "Cool! Are you going to stay and play cars with me after dinner?" "If your mum says that's okay, then sure." "Awesome! Imma go ask mumma." "Fred walked into the kitchen, coming out a few minutes later with a huge smile on his face. " Mumma said you can play cars with me!" "Cool, but after dinner, alright Fred, we have to eat." "Sure, whatever." Ellie walked out with four bowls of spaghetti and meatballs and forks for everyone. "Here yah go Hardy, enjoy." What followed was a relaxing, conversation filled dinner, a board game, and cars with Fred. "Hey Tom, can you set your brother down tonight? Hardy and I have something important to talk about." "Sure mum, night."


	7. The big talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Ellie finally talk about how to fix the situation.

Ellie checks that Tom and Fred are fully asleep before going back down to Hardy. "So, you walked in on me masturbating four days ago, and now we haven't been the same. Alec is aware he's blushing, but they need to fix this before it goes belly up, so he pushes on, I've told you why, and you even learned my fetish, but I need to know something, are you attracted to me in any way?" Ellie couldn't believe him, he hit the problem right on the nose, and forced her to tell him. "Yes.... god Alec, all I can think about is your cock, pumping my pussy, or pissing on my floor, your desperate moans as you struggle to hold your wee, your best work suit soiled with piss and cum, I need you Alec, so badly. He let out a strangled groan, his mind filling with images of Ellie, her riding his dick, or forcing into him with a thick faux cock. "Fuck Ellie, yer gonna make me cum." His accent is already thick, turning her on more than she ever thought possible. Shoving her hand down her knickers, she begins to rub her aching pussy, it pouring out precum. Alec quickly undoes his fly, pulling his hard cock out of his pants. "Ellie, I've gotta piss." The groan she admits after he says this sentence is loud and wanton. "Keep holding Alec, I wanna see your pretty cock explode with wee." Whimpering with need, a small spurt hits his trousers, darkening them from the outside. "Ellie please, I have to piss, please let me piss." He's groaning and moaning, begging Ellie in that thick Scottish accent she loves so much. "Fuck, Alec im close." He groans, before another spurt of wee hits his trousers. Ellie cums at the site, so turned on by his beautiful cock spurting piss onto his trousers. "Ellie, please can I piss now!?" She nods slowly, and he immediately releases, piss splattering on his trousers, groaning like a whore. Taking his cock in hand, he begins to furiously wank, cumming two seconds after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've been enjoying this, cause I will not upload this many chapters in a day for a while


	8. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Ellie actually do some talking and clean up.

The scent of sweat and piss fills the air, making the room feel thick and heavy. Alec is sitting in a puddle of his own wee, cum streaks on his trousers. Ellie is sagged back in her chair, bliss radiating off her face. They take a few calming minutes to slowly surface out of the peace of a good orgasm, before a blush rises on their cheeks. "Do yeh think Tom heard?" "Let's hope not, or we've got alot of explaining to do." "I've made quite the mess of yer floor." Ellie has never seen a more arousing site, Alec's trousers are soaked, and the puddle of piss is flooding her hardwood, exactly like she had imagined. "If we clean it up now, it won't matter." Saying this, Ellie stands up, walking over to a linen closet and grabbing a couple towels, tossing them to Hardy. 

Catching them smoothly from the air, he unfolds one, blanketing it over his puddle of wee. Ellie watches the towel soak up Alec's beautiful mess, only soaking up some of it. Alec picks up the wee stained towel, tossing it back to Ellie and laying down the other, moving it around to get the rest of his wee. When this task is completed, he turns around, staring at Ellie like he wants to eat her up, perhaps he does. "We didn't do much talking did we?" "No, I don' think we did." "We've still got to talk about this Alec." "Yeh, I know." Ellie sits down on the couch, gesturing to Hardy for him to sit next to her. "Does this mean we're a couple now? Or..." "If yeh want to be, then sure. If yeh don't, and just want things to be casual, like ah friends with benefits thing, that's okay. (It actually wasn't okay, but he wasn't about to tell Miller that, he'd rather suffer loving her from afar then making her uncomfortable.) She visibly cringes at his second suggestion, and a glimmer of hope alights in his chest. "No, I'd rather we be together and have sex, then be apart and not have sex." A small happy smile spreads on Alec's face, and he seems the happiest she's ever really seen him. "Well then love, your finally mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems I just couldn't resist adding more. lemme know if you're enjoying this series!


	9. Something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter includes thinking about diaper play, if your not comfortable with that I'd suggest you leave.

Alec was walking through the store, just passing through the isles not really paying attention, when something caught his eye. It had blue packaging and when he looked closer at the packaging, he realized it was adult diapers. Blushing with the realization that this specific thing had caught his eye so easily, he sped walked away from the package, cart wheel squeaking as he walked. Scanning his items and leaving, he couldn't help but think about the diapers on his way home, how would they feel to wear? The soft padding getting warm with his wee. His cock was rock hard at the prospect, and as soon as he got home, wanked off to the mental image of wearing one. God how sick could he be? To get aroused from the mere thought of wearing a diaper. But he couldn't deny his attraction to them, that was clear in his head. Deciding to bring it up with Ellie the next time they met, he let it melt into the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think about this chapter? Is this something you'd like to see more of?


	10. Talking to Ellie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter again includes talking and thinking about diaper play, so if your not comfortable with that, I'd suggest you leave.

Alec was settled in his work, when his phone gave a chime, alerting him to a text from Miller

*Want to meet up tonight? >Eliie<

*Sure..but I have something I wanna talk about when we do. >Alec<

*Why not tell me now?>Ellie<

*Not the right time,just wait till then, see you at 8 at my place.>Alec<

*k, see you then.>Ellie<

He gave a heavy sigh of fear, his heart heavy in his chest(thank god for the pace maker) and he felt like it would burst out. Oh well, he'll just have to live with it till 8.

At 8:01 pm, Alec's shack. Ellie's pov. 

She rung the door bell once, Alec answering it within seconds, and she could tell he was nervous, the way he was acting all jittery, she'd never seen him like this before, so it must be important.

"Hey Alec! How you been lately?"

"Um, good yeah, pretty good.."

"Thats good! So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Come in and sit down first Eliie. *odd, thats not like him..* Ellie entered his shack, setting down into the soft blue arm chair. "So, I was wondering, how do you feel about introducing diaper play to our relationship?" 

*She was shocked at his question, she didn't think he was into that kind of thing, and it was a new prospect for her certainly.* 

"Well um, Alec to be honest I've never even seen diaper play, I don't even know how you go about it. And I don't know if that'd be a good idea, unless I learned more about it first.

Alec's pov

He heard the door bell ring and hastened to open it, jitters lighting up in his chest like little fireworks.

"Hey Alec! How yah been lately?"

"Um good yeah, pretty good.." *God im such a dumbass, who says that?*

"Thats good! So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

*God she wants to talk about it now?* "Come in and sit down first Ellie. 

He watched her sit down in his favorite blue chair and settle.

*God I hope this doesn't screw our relationship up..*

Taking a deep breath, Alec asked the question of the evening, tense and scared of her answer.

And all at once he saw her tense up, and he knew whatever she would say wouldn't be good.

"Well um, Alec to be honest I've never even seen diaper play, I don't even know how you go about it. And I don't know if that'd be a good idea, unless I learned more about it first." 

*He felt his heart plummet into his stomach and fear filled him, she was confused, probably upset and disgusted. God why would I ask that... im so stupid.*


	11. Ellie's thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie has just told Alec what she thinks about diaper play, but what is actually going on in her head?

She watches Alec sort of crumble into his seat, and she knows she's disappointed him, but she can't help but be fearful of this new prospect. Being a mother herself, she sees no reason as to why being in a diaper could be a kink, not to say she's shaming it, but its ood for sure. Flipping open her phone, she begins to research on said kink, finding out a lot of interesting information, and turning back to Alec, she sees he's been watching her anxiously. "Alec, I did some research, and I think I might be up to try it, atleast once, but if I don't like it, im not going to participate in it again, alright? "You sure Ellie? I don't want to make you uncomfortable.." "yes Alec, im sure, but your in charge of getting them, alright?"

Alec feels his heart give a light flutter in his chest, and he's afraid and excited all at the same time. Even just thinking about using them has got Alec hard in his pants, and he knows Ellie can see that. Again he wonders what it'd be like, the soft padding cradling his cock, getting warm and wet. God its sounds so unsanitary, but his mind doesn't care about that, he's just too excited.


	12. Ellie noticies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliie still has some apparitions about this whole diaper thing.

After she tells Alec, his cock almost immediately hardens, and it shocks her, the fact that even just the prospect of them is getting him hard. He must really like them to get that randy already. She wonders what he's thinking about, what could've made him so hard that has to do with diapers? Its totally confusing in her opinion, but she'll indulge him atleast one time, figure out why he likes them so much.

A few days later Alec drives out to a supermarket far from town, considering his options of diapers. Why were there so many? Eventually he just picks up a random package of his size, and checks out. Driving back home, his cock is stubbornly hard in his pants, the diapers taunting him in the passenger seat of the car. Reassuring himself that he can wait till he gets home, he spends the rest of the drive back humming along to radio music. 

Ellie wonders when he went to get them, as he's had a irregular work schedule these past three days, leaving at odd times and returning at even odder ones. Jenkinson is starting to get irritated. Then she sees his car pull into the station, and she rushes out to meet him. "Alec! You have to stop leaving work like this! Jenkinson is a hair away from firing you!" 

"Don't worry Ellie, this is my last odd timed trip I swear.

She looks in the passenger seat and sees nothing, and wonders if he dropped them off at home already, or if he got them a different day.


	13. Alec tries something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has bought the diapers, but how will using them be like? Contains the use of diapers and the thought of diaper play.

Alec manages to make it through the rest of the work day, rushing home, eager and excited for whats to come. But when he looks at the packaging a little closer, he realizes he's bought a cute animal themed pack. The embarrassment fills him, how could he not have noticed the print? It had cats and puppies on it for hells sake! But theres a tiny nagging part of him thats excited about the print, that wants Ellie to see him wearing the cute thing, and that part wins his inner battle, making him slip off his trousers and pants, and glide the cute themed diaper over the curve of his ass. 

And oh how he loves the feeling, the padding comforting and kind in some way, but soon his arousal is making itself seen, and he's grinding against the soft fluff, cock heavy with piss and the need to cum. And within seconds he's heavily pissing himself, nearly making the saggy diaper leak, and god its so warm! Squishing the wetness against his cock, he cums in the diaper, humping the saggy pissed filled thing to a monumental orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything you'd like to see in this story? Im open for anything except bloodplay, and humiliation or shame play.


	14. Ellie's surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has bought the diapers, and after a first test run, he's ready to show then to Ellie.

Alec texts her a few days later, asking when she'd like to go over to his house, and a small part of her is fearful, afraid that when she sees him in those.. things, she'll turn tail first and never see him again. Mustering up the courage, she texted him. 

Hey Alec, I'll be there tomorrow evening, hope you sleep well.">Ellie<

*Ah okay, sleep well too, goodnight Ellie.">Alec<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short right now, I went on a bit of a gravity falls phase, so now im writing a fic for that.


End file.
